


Make it Better

by mediocrewriterboy



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abe is grumpy but what's new, Aged-Up Character(s), Fluffy as hell, I just really love this ship, M/M, Mihashi is cute but what's new, They're like twenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrewriterboy/pseuds/mediocrewriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe had a rough day at work, but Mihashi knows how to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> I began rewatching season one (for the second time) when I was stuck in bed with some hellacious period cramps, and I just really wanted to write something light and fluffy for my two favorite baseball dorks.

Abe let the door swing open and slam against the wall, making Mihashi jump from his place in the kitchen, fumbling to catch the wooden spoon he had in his hand. He tossed his gloves onto the entryway table and all but ripped his coat off, hanging it on the handle of the closet door. He stalked to the kitchen and stared at Mihashi, who was already staring at the doorway, waiting for him. 

"H–How was work, Takaya?" Mihashi asked, blinking a few times at Abe's expression of bubbling anger. He watched his fists clench, unclench, then clench again, then watched his chest as it puffed up then deflated quickly. 

Mihashi swallowed the lump forming in his throat and turned off the stovetop, grabbing the cover for the pot and covered it. He walked to Abe and grabbed a wrist, watching him to make sure it was okay. At Abe's lack of response, he gently tugged him out of the kitchen and down the hall. "Let's go to bed," Mihashi said, starting up the stairs, "I–I can make you feel better. At least I hope." He muttered the last part, but Abe caught it, after years of being used to tuning into every word he uttered. 

"Lay on your side, facing the wall." Mihashi said upon entering their bedroom, actually sounding sure of himself. 

Abe all but flopped onto their bed and did as he was told. He felt Mihashi lay next to him, but not touching him. He was about to ask what exactly he was planning when Mihashi spoke, hesitance coming back. "Can I, um, touch your back? B–Bare?" 

"Go ahead," Abe replied, and braced himself for Mihashi's usually freezing hands but was surprised to feel that they were warm, pleasant against his still cool skin from the snow. The hands settled at the middle of his back and his fingers began to move mindlessly, pressing shapes into his skin. 

Abe let out a long sigh, his muscles slowly easing into the mattress, pushing his back into Mihashi's hands. He closed his eyes as Mihashi pressed a fraction harder, moving his hands to sit between his shoulder blades, more shapes being drawn there. 

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me," Abe muttered, smiling slightly when Mihashi started writing down his spine, random words like "water," "grass," "mountain," "moon," "kitty," and so on.

"Y–Yeah?" Mihashi asked eagerly. 

"Definitely." Abe agreed and he hid his smile in the sheets when Mihashi wrote the kanji for "love." 

He began throwing in some English words and phrases, some of the more simple words Abe understood, while the more complex ones were simply lost to him, and he would ask Mihashi to translate. Mihashi snickered at one Abe asked him to translate. "I wrote "Abe is a grump stump"." 

"How rude!" Abe protested, the usual heat behind his words gone, making it sound more playful, and Mihashi laughed into his shoulder. He smiled at the sound, eyes closing from when he opened them to narrow them at Mihashi. 

After half an hour, Abe slowly sat up, now groggy and warm and lax as he turned to Mihashi, hugging him to his chest. 

Mihashi hugged him back and put his forehead into his neck. "You feeling better, Takaya?" He asked, fingers still drawing shapes from where they sat on Abe's shoulders. 

"So much better. I haven't felt this good since you agreed to go out with me." Abe said, and Mihashi flushed but smiled up at him, which Abe mirrored. He cupped both sides of Mihashi's head and rubbed the tips of their noses together. "You're my favorite." 

"And you're mine!" Mihashi responded with a chirp.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> Both members of you OTP are asexual. Person A comes home after a stressful day at work and person B can tell they’re upset. They invite A into the bedroom to “Make them feel better”. Person B gets Person A to lie on their side facing away from them. They draw shapes on person A’s back till they calm down.
> 
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/123271931619/both-members-of-you-otp-are-asexual-person-a 
> 
> I love asexual prompts, mostly because I myself am asexual and it's easy for me to write asexual characters because of personal experience and whatnot.


End file.
